


Cronache di un bazooka impazzito e di un Arcobaleno improvvisamente adolescente

by PiccolaPker



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Action, Action/Adventure, Adventure, Episode Related, Friendship, Fun, Funny, Gen, Growing Up, Hilarious, POV First Person, Teacher-Student Relationship, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:35:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26255758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PiccolaPker/pseuds/PiccolaPker
Summary: Ricordate l'episodio 39? Quello con Chibi-Gokudera?E se anche Reborn finisse nel bazooka difettoso?Avventure, scene comiche, imprevisti ed equivoci in una giornata raccontata da un narratore davvero... d'eccezione!
Kudos: 1





	1. Il mio padroncino… non è più bambino?

**Author's Note:**

> Storia pubblicata in origine su EFP sotto il nick di hinata 92 (non ho rubato nulla, negli anni ho solo cambiato nickname) tra il 13/10/2011 e il 23/12/2011

**_Cronache di un bazooka impazzito e di un Arcobaleno improvvisamente adolescente_ **

****

****

****

**_Il mio padroncino… non è più bambino?_ **

Tsuna chiuse la porta alle sue spalle e ci si appoggiò sospirando. Sembrava che la stanchezza di quella giornata lo avesse colpito tutto di un colpo, e in fondo era anche comprensibile: prima la visita inaspettata di Kyoko e Haru; l’intervento di quel meccanico strambo, Giannini; poi Gokudera caduto per errore nel bazooka dei dieci anni di quel bambino rompiscatole e diventato marmocchio a sua volta; infine gli assassini di Verde. C’erano tutti gli ingredienti per definire la giornata perlomeno stancante.

« Allora, tutto a posto con Gokudera, Tsuna? »

Il ragazzo si voltò verso di noi e ci fissò con occhi stanchi ma felici. Sia io che il mio padrone sapevamo già la risposta prima ancora che aprisse bocca:« Sì, fortunatamente è ritornato alle sue dimensioni normali, grazie al cielo! »

Non potevo vederlo, ma sapevo che Reborn stava sorridendo.

« Bene, allora domani… »

« NO, NON TE LO DO PIU’ IL MIO BAZOOKA!!! »

Rieccolo, quel bambino insopportabile che qualcuno aveva deciso di chiamare Lambo. Il mio padrone non lo sopportava, ma io non ero molto più paziente di lui con quel marmocchio! Correva come un pazzo sulle scale portandosi in spalla quell’arma che era due volte più grande di lui. Alle sue spalle Giannini, con quella specie di ufo su cui viaggiava, lo inseguiva:« Aspetta! Se non me lo ridai non posso aggiustarlo! »

« Non è vero, poi non me lo dai più! »

Tsuna sospirò:« Lambo, per favore… abbiamo già avuto abbastanza problemi con quel bazooka per oggi! »

Ma il bambino, come prevedevo, non ascoltava nessuno.

Finalmente vidi il segnale che attendevo: un dito del mio padrone mi si era avvicinato e ci saltai sopra senza alcuna esitazione.

« Leon… se non si ferma lui, lo dobbiamo fermare noi! »

Sorrisi, non aspettavo altro! Diventai subito un martello e il mio padroncino mi afferrò al volo. Stava per ripetersi una scena già vista, sennonché accadde l’imprevisto.

Tsuna cercò di fermarci, ma riuscì solo ad afferrare il cappello di Reborn.

Lambo perse l’equilibrio e cadde dalle scale, rimbalzando con la testa su tutti i gradini rimanenti.

Nessuno, davvero nessuno, forse neanche quella mente matematica di Gokudera, avrebbe potuto prevedere la traiettoria di quel bazooka.

« REBORN, ATTENTO!!! »

Tsuna gridò un istante prima. Quasi contemporaneamente il mio padrone mi scagliò lontano, forse per proteggermi. Se avessi avuto voce, avrei gridato, ma non l’avevo. Dopotutto, sono solo un piccolo camaleonte, io.

Una nuvola di fumo rosa avvolse il mio padroncino coprendolo alla nostra vista.

« Oh… »

« Oh-oh… »

« Ooooooooooh!!! Il mio bazooka ha fatto boom!!! »

Ok, non che i commenti precedenti fossero molto intelligenti, ma quest’ultimo era proprio il degno commento di quell’idiota che va in giro vestito da mucca!

« R-reborn? Va tutto bene? »

Nulla, nessuna risposta. Per quanto fossi più fiducioso nel mio padrone di Tsuna, confesso che iniziai a essere preoccupato anch’io.

« Oh cavolo! Questa non ci voleva! Gokudera è tornato più o meno all’età di Lambo, ma Reborn è più piccolo… non sarà diventato un embrione??? »

E questo sarebbe l’erede della super intuizione dei Vongola? Siamo messi bene!

« Tu ti preoccupi sempre troppo, ImbranaTsuna! »

Senza alcun preavviso, Reborn era uscito dalla nuvola di fumo e aveva ripreso il suo amato cappello, sul quale, nella confusione generale, ero risalito.

Tsuna lo guardò stupito e anch’io non ero da meno. Per riprendersi il copricapo il mio padroncino aveva semplicemente fatto il gesto più naturale.

Impossibile, però, per un bambino che non arriva nemmeno al ginocchio di Tsuna _allungare la mano e afferrare il cappello dalle sue mani…_

« R-reborn? Sei tu? »

Notai il leggero tremore del mio padrone nel rendersi conto di stare fissando in volto Tsuna pur avendo i piedi ben piantati per terra. Tuttavia non rispose all’erede dei Vongola ma uscì dalla stanza cercando di calare il cappello sul volto. Non si fermò e disse nulla fino a quando non fu davanti allo specchio dell’ingresso. Solo allora lo sentì respirare profondamente nel vano tentativo di calmarsi. Era la prima volta che sentivo Reborn così agitato.

Finalmente trovò il coraggio di aprire gli occhi e specchiarsi. Io avrei gridato dallo stupore al suo posto ma Reborn rimase impassibile. L’unica concessione allo stupore che si consentì fu un sopracciglio sollevato.

I capelli neri uscivano dal cappello incorniciando un viso allungato e dall’aria seria. Il naso e la bocca erano sempre quelli, tuttavia le enormi pupille nere avevano lasciato spazio a parte dell’iride bianca. Nonostante questo, lo sguardo di Reborn rimaneva imperscrutabile. Abbassando lo sguardo potei notare il corpo del mio padroncino, alto, magro e dall’aria scattante. Gli abiti erano sempre gli stessi, come era accaduto a Gokudera, solo il cappello, che era rimasto fuori dal bazooka, era decisamente troppo piccolo per la nuova nuca. Ora il ciucciotto maledetto degli Arcobaleno sembrava solo un ciondolo decorativo.

Potei notare la presenza di Tsuna alle nostre spalle, ma il mio padrone non ci fece apparentemente caso. Sapevo cosa significava per lui tutto questo: per quanto momentanea, era la rottura della maledizione degli Arcobaleno, il suo più grande desiderio. Proprio per questo per un istante comparve un sorrisino sul suo volto, talmente fugace che solo io e forse Tsuna con la sua super-intuizione potevamo notarlo.

« Perché sorridi? »

Ecco, appunto.

Reborn non rispose, ancora troppo preso dal suo aspetto.

Tsuna si fece coraggio e richiese:« Reborn… sei tu o sei quello fra dieci anni? »

Dubbio legittimo, in effetti. Non ci avevo pensato: e se quello non fosse stato il _mio_ padroncino?

Eppure…

« Guardami bene: ti sembro un bambino di 11 anni? »

No, poco ma sicuro.

Già la voce era molto più bassa, quasi del tutto incompatibile con quella acuta e squillante di pochi minuti prima. Inoltre ora Tsuna era più basso di Reborn di un paio di spanne con evidentemente soddisfazione di quest’ultimo. Ora finalmente poteva guardare il suo allievo dall’alto in basso come si addice a un _vero_ tutor!

Tsuna lo guardò con occhio clinico:« Ti darei 17 o 18 anni… »

Reborn diede ancora una fugace occhiata allo specchio e immaginai che stesse confrontando mentalmente la sua immagine con i suoi ricordi di quel periodo. Dal leggero movimento del capo dedussi che concordava con quella valutazione. 

Finalmente il mio padroncino, anzi, il mio padrone, si risollevò dai suoi pensieri e chiese a Giannini:« Allora, si può sapere cosa è successo? »

L’uomo si mostrò decisamente agitato:« N-non lo so! Teoricamente il tuo corpo dovrebbe essere tornato indietro di dieci anni, eppure sembri più grande… »

Invece aveva un senso. Dieci anni fa il mio padroncino non era ancora un Arcobaleno… che avesse trovato davvero un modo per sconfiggere la maledizione?

Impassibile, Reborn chiese ancora:« Quanto durerà l’effetto? »

« Non posso dirlo con certezza, di sicuro di più di quanto è durato a Gokudera, perché l’effetto aumenta più si utilizza il bazooka… »

Tsuna intervenì:« Cosa? Allora bisogna subito riparare quest’arma infernale! »

La mucca rompiscatole incrociò le braccia:« No! Non ve lo do! »

« Dai, Lambo, ragiona: se non lo aggiustiamo rischi di trovarti un Reborn adulto per sempre… »

« E chi se ne importa! »

Reborn sorrise:« Davvero? Lo sai che così posso picchiarti meglio di prima? »

E senza troppi complimenti tirò un pugno sulla testa del bambino.

Tsuna lo sgridò:« Reborn!!! Cosa fai? »

« Tranquillo, la sua criniera attutisce qualsiasi colpo… e poi è l’unico modo per fargli entrare in testa le cose! »

Il moccioso aveva le lacrime agli occhi:« I-io d-devo resistere… Uahhhh!!! Fate quello che volete, ma mandatelo via!!! »

E se ne andò mollando il bazooka.

Giannini lo prese al volo:« Comincerò subito ad aggiustarlo in modo da evitare ulteriori danni! »

« Bene, e per stanotte dormirò nel tuo letto, Tsuna! »

« Cosa??? »

« Mi sembra ovvio, nella mia amaca ora come ora non entro più! »

« Ok, ma perché proprio nel mio letto? »

« Perché sono il tuo tutor! »

« Non è un motivo sufficiente… Reborn? Reborn! »

Ma il mio padroncino non lo ascoltava più. Salì le scale attorcigliandosi attorno a un dito le sue basette a ricciolo e sorridendo fra sé e sé.

« Anche se durerà poco, mi sa che ci divertiremo… vero, Leon? »

Annuì convinto. Questo era poco ma sicuro.


	2. Una tranquilla mattinata scolastica… o no?

**Una tranquilla mattinata scolastica… o no?**

Tsuna aprì la porta con aria ancora decisamente addormentata. Pur essendo completamente vestito e apparentemente pronto per andare a scuola, dalla sua faccia si capiva benissimo che aveva fatto tutto in dormiveglia. Già era un miracolo che fosse _quasi_ in orario!

Tuttavia, non appena entrò nella cucina, i suoi occhi si aprirono del tutto. L’atmosfera della colazione, solitamente molto animata in casa Sawada, era diversa dal solito.

Ovvio, apparentemente _c’era uno sconosciuto seduto al tavolo!_

Conoscevo Tsuna abbastanza bene da capire che fino a quel momento si era dimenticato della situazione.

« R-Reborn? Sei ancora… così? »

Il mio padrone sorrise al suo allievo, poi bevette tutta in un sorso la tazza di caffè che teneva in mano:« Ciaossu, Tsuna! Sei puntuale stamattina, è più strano questo di qualsiasi altra cosa! »

« Bè… sì, ma… »

Lo sguardo di Tsuna si spostò al resto della tavolata.

Quel piccolo rompiscatole di Lambo fissava il mio padrone con terrore, probabilmente ancora memore della botta in testa della sera prima; I-Pin, al suo fianco, continuava a spostare lo sguardo dal bambino al Reborn adolescente, indecisa su come dovesse comportarsi; Fuuta, fin troppo abituato a ogni sorta di stranezza, sembrava disinteressato alla condizione del mio padrone e continuava a chiedergli insistentemente se più tardi avrebbe potuto giocare con me (cosa che, a dirla tutta, non mi dispiaceva affatto); Bianchi sembrava in paradiso, ora che “il suo amato Reborn” era diventato ancora più affascinante.

In tutto questo Nana, la donna più ingenua di questo mondo, si comportava esattamente come se nulla fosse. Ma dato che considerava normale che un gruppo di assassini mafiosi italiani e cinesi si installasse a casa sua, le scroccasse tutti i pasti e le affidasse tutti i panni da lavare, probabilmente un bambino che cresce di 17 anni in una notte non doveva poi sembrarle una così grande stranezza!

« Ehm… mamma? »

« Oh! Buongiorno, Tsu-kun! Cosa vuoi per colazione? »

« Un toast e un uovo! Comunque, senti… non vedi nulla di strano oggi? »

Nana appoggiò sul tavolo un piattino con quanto richiestole dal figlio:« Sei puntuale, Tsu-kun! »

Sia io che Reborn ridacchiammo sotto i baffi.

Tsuna sospirò:« A parte questo, mamma… non ti sembra che ci sia qualcuno di _diverso_ seduto a tavola? »

Nana guardò la tavola:« No, perché? »

Tsuna si sbatté una mano sulla fronte. Se lasciava fare a sua madre, una mattina si sarebbe trovato l’intera squadra dei Varia seduta al tavolo come se nulla fosse!

« Allora cambio domanda… vedi Reborn da qualche parte? »

La donna s’impegnò un po’ di più nell’analisi della tavolata e, finalmente, voltandosi dalla nostra parte esclamò:« Oh! E tu chi sei? »

Alleluia! Viva la prontezza di riflessi!

Il mio padrone si tolse il cappello e, con tutta la naturalezza tipica di un attore consumato come lui, fece il baciamano alla mamma di Tsuna:« Buongiorno, signora! Sono il fratello maggiore di Reborn! Per comodità, può chiamarmi come lui… sono qui ad approfittare della sua squisita cucina solo per oggi, spero di non disturbare… »

Tsuna fece una delle facce più sconvolte che gli avessi mai visto fare (e ne aveva fatte tante da quando lo conoscevo!):« Ma-ma-ma… Reborn!!! Mamma, ti basta così? »

Nana arrossì:« Oh, ma com’è affascinante! Spero che il piccolo Reborn da grande diventi come te! »

Il mio padrone le fece l’occhiolino:« Ci sono buone speranze! »

« A proposito, domani torna? »

« Credo di sì, madame… »

« Allora tutto a posto! Non ti siedi al tavolo, Tsu-kun? »

Ridacchiai osservando la faccia di Tsuna. Credo proprio che nel vedere Reborn fare la corte a sua madre gli fosse passata la fame.

« Io vado! »

« Buona giornata, Tsu-kun! »

Non appena Tsuna chiuse la porta di casa, Reborn si alzò dalla sedia chiedendo a Bianchi:« È tutto pronto? »

La donna rispose con aria rapita:« Certo, mio amato Reborn! Se ti servisse qualcos’altro, dimmelo! »

« No, per ora è sufficiente questo, grazie, Bianchi! »

Il mio padrone prese il pacchetto dalle mani dello Scorpione Velenoso e mi guardò con un sorrisino che conoscevo molto bene:« Ok, Leon, prepariamoci… è ora di andare a scuola anche per noi! »

« Buongiorno, Decimo! »

« Oh, ciao, Gokudera! Tutto bene? Ti sei ripreso da ieri? »

« Mai stato meglio! »

Tsuna sorrise. Si preoccupava sempre molto dei suoi sottoposti!

« Tutto bene, Decimo? »

« Sì, a parte che… »

« Hi, Tsuna! »

« Ciao, Yamam… »

« BUONGIORNO ALL’ESTREMO, SAWADA!!! »

Tsuna si tappò i timpani:« B-buongiorno, Fratellone… »

Probabilmente sarebbe morto prima d’infarto per questi _salutini_ di Ryohei che non per gli attacchi dei Varia!

Tsuna, entrando nel cortile, notò un affollamento anormale:« Ehi, c’è qualche festa? »

Guardando con più attenzione, però, riuscì a notare che la folla era composta _solamente di ragazze…_ e che in mezzo a tutte quelle donne, _c’era una figura familiare…_

« TU??? »

« Ciaossu, Tsuna! »

« Ma-ma-ma…cosa… »

Sghignazzai nel vedere le bellissime espressioni facciali dell’allievo del mio padrone. Ma quanto adoravo le facce di quel ragazzo?

« Che ci fai qui? »

« Decimo, conoscete quest’individuo? »

Tsuna lo guardò sbalordito. È vero, non era ancora riuscito a spiegargli la situazione, però sperava che avesse un minimo di senso dell’osservazione! Dimenticava, però, che il giorno prima gli ci era voluta quasi un’ora prima di accorgersi di essersi rimpicciolito!

« Ma non lo riconosci? È Reborn! »

« Ma chi, il bambino? Quello mi sembra un po’ grande per essere lui, Decimo… »

« È quello che stavo cercando di dirti prima! Dopo che te ne sei andato, è caduto anche lui nel bazooka di Lambo ed è diventato… _così!_ »

Anche Gokudera fece una faccia degna di una fotografia.

Yamamoto mise una mano sulla spalla di Tsuna:« Così quello sarebbe il bambino? Che razza di vitamine gli avete dato? »

Tsuna sospirò. Yamamoto era sempre Yamamoto!

« È cresciuto ALL’ESTREMO, così come si conviene a un vero uomo! Bravo, vorresti entrare nel club di boxe? »

Tsuna si sbatté una mano sulla fronte. Certo che non perdeva mai un’occasione!

Gokudera si riprese dallo shock:« Scusate, ma perché ci sono così tante ragazze intorno a lui? »

Reborn sorrise:« Io non ho fatto nulla! Sono solo entrato nel cortile della scuola… »

Il sciame di ragazze, intanto, sembrava in delirio.

« Dev’essere il fascino degli uomini di mafia… »

Tsuna scoppiò:« Ma non dire sciocchezze, Reborn! Piuttosto, cosa ci fai qui? »

« Quello che faccio sempre, Tsuna: controllo il mio allievo durante la sua vita scolastica! »

« E dove ti sei procurato quella divisa scolastica? »

Il mio padrone si lisciò la camicia:« Bella, vero? Me l’ha cucita Bianchi stanotte! Ha fatto davvero un ottimo lavoro… d’altronde ora come ora non posso usufruire dei miei soliti nascondigli... non mi resta che un’opera di camuffamento per non dare nell’occhio! »

« Non dare nell’occhio? Reborn, hai attirato l’intera popolazione femminile della scuola! Se volevi farti notare cosa facevi? »

Il mio padrone sorrise:« Ovvio, sparavo in aria! »

Tsuna, sconvolto, osservò Reborn allontanarsi seguito dal nugolo di ragazze.

« E quello chi è? »

« Oh! K-Kyoko-chan! B-Buongiorno! »

« Chi è quel _bel_ ragazzo? »

A Tsuna si gonfiò una venuccia sulla tempia:« P-perché? Lo consideri… bello? »

Kyoko arrossì:« Bè… brutto non è! Oh, la campanella! Non vieni in classe, Tsuna? »

Tsuna sorrise in modo falsissimo:« No… ti raggiungo subito! Inizia ad andare, Kyoko-chan! »

Non appena la ragazza si fu allontanata, benché fossi lontano, sentì benissimo gridare:« REBORN!!! Passi mia madre, passino tutte le ragazze della scuola, ma KYOKO-CHAN NO!!! »

Iniziai a ridacchiare, ma il mio sorriso si congelò subito.

« Che succede qui? »

Mi voltai di scatto. Hibari era di fronte a noi con aria abbastanza minacciosa.

Reborn, impassibile, fece un cenno col capo:« Buongiorno, Hibari! »

Il ragazzo lo guardò di storto:« Ci conosciamo? »

« Chissà… »

« In effetti hai un’aria… familiare! »

Inutile, era impossibile ingannare l’istinto al combattimento del Capo della Commissione Disciplinare della scuola media di Namimori!

Hibari si riprese:« Comunque sia, non posso sopportare tutto questa _massa di erbivori_ che si aggira nel cortile della _mia_ scuola… »

Tutte le ragazze che ci seguivano rabbrividirono.

Il ragazzo si voltò verso la folla:« Sparite, o _vi morderò alla gola…_ »

In meno di venti secondi nel cortile rimanemmo solo io, Hibari e il mio padrone. Il terrore che era in grado di infondere quel ragazzo era maggiore di qualsiasi carica di feromoni che un uomo potesse emettere!

Reborn si guardò intorno:« Spero che ora non ci siano più problemi, Hibari. Posso rimanere nell’edificio scolastico solo per oggi? »

Il ragazzo fissò negli occhi il mio padrone, poi si voltò e iniziò ad allontanarsi:« Solo se non si ripresenta più una situazione come quella di prima! »

Reborn sorrise:« Tranquillo, durerà poco… purtroppo! »

Finalmente vidi quello che aspettavo da un po’: un dito si avvicinò alla tasca della giacca della divisa dove mi ero rifugiato! Via libera! Ci saltai su e il mio padrone iniziò a grattarmi la testa come sapeva fare solo lui.

« Con Tsuna sembra tutto a posto oggi, per quanto riguarda la scuola, Leon… mi dispiace solo che con questo pasticcio abbiamo dovuto ritardare di un giorno gli allenamenti per lo scontro con i Varia! »

Già, Reborn era un vero tutor: non aveva scordato neppure per un attimo i suoi doveri.

« Eppure… non posso dire di essere dispiaciuto! Era tanto, davvero tanto tempo, che una ragazza non mi guardava con occhi innamorati e non solo… inteneriti! »

Già, quella dell’attrattiva sul gentil sesso era sempre stato un problema del mio padrone. Non era propriamente un donnaiolo, assolutamente, non c’era alcun paragone con pervertiti come il dottor Shamal, però aveva sempre avuto un enorme fascino sulle donne. Sì, è vero, anche in versione Arcobaleno attirava lo sguardo delle fanciulle, ma solo perché suscitava un’enorme tenerezza. Nulla di paragonabile a quello che succedeva quando Reborn adulto girava per le strade. Quello di poco prima nel cortile non era che un piccolo esempio, se paragonato a quello che sarebbe stato in grado di fare se invece che ritornare a 18 anni fosse ritornato ai 22-23. In quel caso altro che tutte le ragazze della scuola, sarebbero arrivate tutte quelle di Namimori! Qualsiasi uomo avrebbe dato qualsiasi cosa per avere anche solo una briciola del suo potere di attrazione femminile, ma per il mio padrone era scomodo calcolando il suo lavoro di assassino!

Era per questo motivo che Reborn aveva preso l’abitudine di girare con il cappello bel calato sugli occhi: per qualche misterioso motivo l’effetto del suo fascino veniva quasi dimezzato. Peccato che ora il copricapo gli stesse minuscolo!

Nonostante tutto, eccolo ancora lì, sulla testa del mio padrone! Accessorio irrinunciabile sul quale mi affrettai a risalire. Solo lì mi sentivo pienamente a mio agio!

Reborn guardò l’orologio:« Bene, è quasi ora di pranzo! Aspettiamo qui sul tetto che arrivino Tsuna e gli altri! Chissà se anche questo pomeriggio sarà altrettanto tranquillo… »

Un fruscio alle nostre spalle diede la risposta alla domanda del mio padrone

« R… Reborn? »

« Ciaossu, Colonnello! »

No, ero sicuro che il nostro pomeriggio sarebbe stato tutto fuorché tranquillo!


	3. Una “tranquilla” riunione di “piccoli” Arcobaleno… o quasi!

**Una “tranquilla” riunione di “piccoli” Arcobaleno… o quasi!**

« R… Reborn? »

« Ciaossu, Colonnello! »

« R… Reborn! Ma tu… tu… tu… »

Telefono occupato. Aspettammo pazientemente che la linea nel cervello di Colonnello tornasse libera.

« …tu… tu sei… sei… sei… sei… »

Sei più sei più sei più sei ventiquattro… ok, ripasso delle tabelline completato! Ce l’avrebbe fatta a completare la frase? Probabilmente anche il mio padrone ne dubitava, visto che per tutta la durata della scena si era accomodato sul muretto.

« … sei… sei _adulto!!!_ »

Alleluia! Tirai un sospiro di sollievo, temevo che prima che completasse la frase il mio padrone ritornasse bambino!

Reborn impassibile rispose:« Sì, è vero… »

Il bambino lo guardò sconvolto:« È incredibile… »

Certo che Colonnello doveva proprio essere sconvolto: aveva detto ben _due_ frasi senza quel solito, fastidiosissimo _ehi!_ finale!

« Tranquillizzati, è solo un incidente con il bazooka di quell’idiota di Lambo! Fra un po’ dovrebbe tornare tutto come prima! »

Colonnello lo fissò ancora per un po’, poi sembrò rendersi conto dell’imbarazzante figura che stava facendo e riprese il controllo di sé con il più finto colpo di tosse che avessi mai sentito:« Bene, ero qui solo per informarti che oggi pomeriggio si terrà una riunione fra di noi per discutere dell’ _incidente_ di ieri… _ehi!_ »

Ok, ero più tranquillo per le condizioni del piccolo Arcobaleno: se aveva tornato ad aggiungere il suo _ehi!_ era tutto a posto!

Reborn invece non si era affatto tranquillizzato:« E lo chiami incidente? Quello scienziato pazzo ha deliberatamente cercato di uccidere il mio allievo, non lo chiamerei esattamente _incidente!_ »

Già, era vero, con tutto quello che era successo me ne ero dimenticato! Il giorno precedente, oltre ai vari incidenti col bazooka di Lambo, c’era stato anche un tentativo di omicidio nei confronti di Tsuna da parte del più subdolo e infido degli Arcobaleno.

« Già, Verde… _ehi!_ »

Colonnello sembrò leggermi nel pensiero.

Reborn chiese:« Ci sarà anche lui? »

« Non lo so, _ehi!_ »

Reborn si alzò e si aggiustò il cappello:« Non ha importanza. Io non mancherò! È il mio dovere di Arcobaleno, di Vongola e soprattutto di tutor! »

« Ok, allora ci vediamo alle quattro al solito posto, _ehi!_ »

Reborn annuì:« Ok, solo una cosa… non dire nulla agli altri, voglio fare loro una sorpresa! »

Colonnello rise:« Non ho dubbi che farai colpo… _ehi!_ »

Niente da fare, quel posto non mi piaceva. Non potete chiedere a un rettile come me di farsi piacere un posto buio e umido come una cantina. Io ho bisogno di sole, di aria aperta! Eppure non ci si poteva fare nulla, era quello il luogo dove si tenevano le riunioni degli Arcobaleno: la cantina del bar del parco di Namimori. Un posto insospettabile, degno dei sette bambini più forti del mondo della Mafia!

Solo una porta ci separava della riunione, eppure il mio padrone si era fermato e non sembrava intenzionato ad avanzare. Mi sporsi preoccupato dal cappello: cosa c’era che non andava, Reborn? Avevi paura delle loro reazioni? Ti vergognavi? O c’era qualcos’altro, qualcosa che un piccolo camaleonte come me non poteva capire?

Un dito arrivò sopra la mia testa e mi diede una rassicurante grattatina:« Stai tranquillo, Leon, non è niente… è solo che stanno succedendo troppe cose tutte insieme! Prima Tsuna, poi Mukuro, poi i Varia e infine… questo! »

Reborn scosse violentemente la testa, rischiando quasi di farmi cadere dal cappello.

« Bene, andiamo a goderci lo spettacolo delle loro facce! E vista l’anticipazione di stamattina di Colonnello, credo proprio che ne avremo da divertirci! »

Reborn spalancò la porta ed entrò calandosi ben bene il minuscolo cappello sugli occhi. Mostrando totale indifferenza ai presenti, si sedette al suo posto con le mani in tasca e si accomodò incrociando le gambe e, solo apparentemente, non gettando un occhiata alle facce di chi lo circondava. Ma io sapevo bene che se le stava godendo una ad una ridacchiando di nascosto, e anch’io feci lo stesso.

Alla nostra destra c’era Colonnello, l’unico che cercava di mostrarsi indifferente all’evento. Fra gli Arcobaleno era quello che più andava d’accordo con il mio padrone e in effetti, a parte quell’insopportabile _ehi!_ stava molto simpatico anche a me. Con quell’aria da duro impassibile, che tradiva solo nelle continue occhiate che lanciava a Reborn, era fantastico!

Alla sua destra c’era Lal. Inseparabili quei due, come… come… io e il cappello del mio padrone! Benché non fosse ufficialmente un’Arcobaleno, era sempre ammessa come uditrice alle riunioni. Era esattamente come il suo amore: dura e impassibile, ma solo all’apparenza, proprio due anime gemelle! Reborn aveva una grandissima stima per lei ed è inutile dire che piaceva anche a me. Aveva una faccia sconvolta almeno come quella del suo Colonnello quella mattina, e sì che lei era l’unica fra i bambini maledetti ad avere qualche speranza di ricrescere!

Continuando con il giro, Fong aveva fissato un po’ sorpreso il mio padrone, ma poi aveva liquidato tutto con un profondo respiro. Già, l’impassibile Fong, era addirittura peggio di Reborn, Colonnello e Lal messi insieme! Il suo stile molto orientale di fare le cose, la sua concezione sul mondo e sul destino non gli permettevano di stupirsi di nulla. Accettava le cose così come venivano. Reborn a volte lo invidiava per questa sua calma imperturbabile, vera, non come quella finta che a volte ostentava lui.

Viper, o Mammon come voleva farsi chiamare ora, era quella che dava meno soddisfazioni. Diavolo, con quel suo cappuccio sempre calato in testa non si riusciva mai a capire cosa le passasse per la testa! Sinceramente mi metteva sempre molto a disagio per questa sua ambiguità e sapevo che neanche al mio padrone piaceva.

Skull, invece, era fantastica come sempre. Non importava che tenesse sempre il volto nascosto dal casco integrale da motociclista, ci pensava tutto il resto del corpo a esprimere il suo stupore! Stava agitando le braccia a mulinello, nel tentativo di non perdere l’equilibrio dalla sedia dallo stupore. Come si faceva a non prenderla in giro? Era troppo simile a Lambo, era normale che venisse voglia di vessarla un po’!

Luce, l’ultima, alla sinistra di Reborn, era piacevolmente sorpresa. Adoravo quel sorriso dolce e caldo, in grado di portare il sole anche in quella cantina buia! Era l’unica che non dimenticava mai di darmi una grattatina sulla testa e di offrirmi qualcosa di buono da mangiare. Lei, la figlia del capo originale degli Arcobaleno, era l’unica adulta ammessa a quelle riunioni… almeno fino a quel momento!

« R-Reborn! Che… che sorpresa! Mi fa piacere vederti come ti ha conosciuto mia madre! »

Il mio padrone sorrise:« Anche a me fa piacere parlarti guardandoti negli occhi, una volta tanto! »

Mammon ridacchiò:« Quanto hai pagato per abbattere la maledizione degli Arcobaleno? Sono disposta a sborsare una bella sommetta per saperlo… dimmi quanto vuoi! »

Reborn rimase serio:« Non sono disposto a rivelare le mie fonti così facilmente… a proposito, una volta tu non facevi parte dei Varia? Per caso ci sono movimenti dalle tue parti? »

« Chissà… »

Inutile insistere. Conoscevo Viper abbastanza bene da sapere che non avrebbe rivelato nulla di più.

Skull, impulsiva come sempre, saltò sul tavolo:« Reborn! Che significa? Perché tu hai sempre tutte le fortune? »

Mi tappai le orecchie: odiavo quella vocina acuta che penetrava nel cervello!

Il mio padrone sorrise:« Perché _io_ non sono _te!_ »

Skull strinse i pugni dal nervoso:« Non mi prendere in giro! O mi dici come hai fatto o ti scateno contro tutta la mia potenza bellica! »

« Sai che posso spararti prima che tu possa solo pensarlo… »

Scesi dal cappello e diventai la classica pistola verde.

« …Leon? »

Sì, Reborn? Cosa c’è che non va?

« Ti ricordo che sono adulto ora… »

Lo so benissimo! Come potrei dimenticarlo?

« …e quindi mi è cresciuto tutto, comprese le dita! Ora come ora non posso infilare nemmeno il mignolo in questo grilletto! »

Ops! Forza dell’abitudine!

Mi ritrasformai nella giusta misura e Reborn annuì:« Molto meglio, grazie Leon! »

Colonnello cercò di zittire tutti:« Tranquillizzatevi tutti, _ehi!_ Il suo aspetto è incidentale e solo temporaneo… quindi vediamo di darci tutti una calmata e di discutere del vero motivo per cui siamo qui… _ehi!_ »

Skull indicò Reborn:« Perché, non era questo? »

« Tu… tu sei ADULTO!!! »

Il mio padrone si voltò a destra e scoppiò a ridere:« Sì, Lal, sono adulto… mi fa piacere che tu l’abbia notato! Ora potremmo iniziare la riunione, vuoi? »

Risi anch’io. La poverina era rimasta talmente sconvolta che non era riuscita a parlare per due minuti buoni e anche dopo ogni tanto non poteva fare a meno di ripetere:« Reborn è adulto… un adulto vero! »

Luce cercò di riportare l’ordine in sala:« Siamo tutti qui riuniti per discutere di quello che è accaduto ieri, anche se il diretto interessato, come avevamo previsto, non si è presentato alla riunione! »

Viper commentò:« Sempre il solito… »

« Verde… »

Quel nome aveva già di suo il potere di darmi i brividi, ma pronunciato da Reborn in quel modo suonò come una pugnalata gelida che mi fece rabbrividire fino alla punta della coda.

Verde era l’unico fra gli Arcobaleno che mi faceva paura. Non era questione di inquietudine o fastidio, come per Viper o Skull. Parlo proprio di _paura_ , quella vera, quella che ti fa tremare come una foglia e non ti lascia nemmeno un neurone per poter pensare almeno di scappare. Completamente senza scrupoli, vedeva il mondo e le persone esclusivamente come strumenti per i suoi pazzi esperimenti, pazzi come lui. Ero fiero del mio padrone, perché sapevo che non aveva la minima paura di quello scienziato folle, sempre troppo vigliacco per mostrarsi in prima persona. Era l’unico Arcobaleno su cui avevamo visioni contrastanti: io ne avevo _paura_ , lui ne provava _pena_.

« Non vedo cosa ci sia da discutere: ieri ha cercato di uccidere il mio allievo, punto! È un’evidente violazione del regolamento di noi Arcobaleno! Può sfidarlo, se vuole, ma non può inviare due killer ad avvelenarlo, dotati pure di tute invisibili! O si fanno le cose alla luce del sole o niente! »

Reborn era irremovibile e non era disposto ad accettare scuse. Niente in contrario alle sfide aperte, dopotutto erano parte del duro mondo della mafia, ma niente sotterfugi, altrimenti si rischiava un incontro ravvicinato con la canna della sua pistola (che poi sarei io…)!

Viper intervenne:« Devi proprio tenerci tanto a questo tuo nuovo allievo… non credo che ti saresti scaldato altrettanto per quello precedente! Come di chiamava? _Rino?_ »

Reborn rimase serio:« **D** ino! E comunque cosa centra? I miei allievi li tratto tutti allo stesso modo! »

Era vero? Anche io avevo notato una leggera differenza di trattamento fra i due. Era solo per l’importanza della famiglia di appartenenza? O, dopotutto, si stava davvero affezionando al ragazzo?

Il mio padrone riprese da dov’era stato interrotto:« Tutto questo non toglie che Verde si sia comportato in maniera scorretta! »

« E come hai intenzione di dirglielo, mandandogli una raccomandata, _ehi?_ »

Lal ridacchiò:« Non te lo consiglio, anche se qui in Giappone i tempi delle poste sono migliori rispetto all’Italia… »

Skull rise e anche Luce si lasciò sfuggire un sorriso, ma il mio padrone rimase impassibile. Brutto segno, brutto, brutto, brutto segno.

« Conosco Verde abbastanza bene da sapere che non si arrenderà al primo tentativo, e credo anche che stia ascoltando tutta la nostra conversazione fin dall’inizio… »

Reborn si alzò in piedi e continuò a parlare aumentando molto il tono della voce:« … solo che il nostro signorino è troppo _vigliacco_ per farsi vedere di persona! Vero, Verde? Non ho la super-intuizione di Tsuna, ma basta conoscerti un po’ per sapere che la tua telecamerina è qui, nascosta da qualche parte… e sfortunatamente per te, io sono un mago dei nascondigli! »

« Risparmia pure la fatica, Reborn! »

Rieccoli, i brividi! Tutti si guardarono intorno, alla ricerca del trasmettitore di quella voce distorta, ma che di sicuro apparteneva a _lui_.

Viper, pardon, Mammon commentò:« Eccolo, come previsto… »

Skull iniziò a gridare come un’ossessa:« Dove sei? Dove sei? »

Ironica giunse la risposta:« Ovunque e in nessun luogo! »

Colonnello spinse indietro la sedia, imbracciò il fucile e sparò tre colpi precisi alla caffettiera sul tavolo:« Sei lì! »

La caffettiera e tutto il suo prezioso contenuto andarono perduti, ma la voce di Verde continuava a ridacchiare, ironica.

Luce, accantonando per un attimo la sua indole dolce e tranquilla, provò a far sentire la sua autorità da boss mafioso e da capo degli Arcobaleno:« Vieni qui immediatamente! Questa è una riunione ufficiale! Tu _devi_ esserci! E di persona! »

Peccato che Verde era intenzionato ad ignorarla del tutto e a dedicarsi solo a una persona…

« Ciaossu, Verde! Ti stavo aspettando! »

« Anch’io attendevo la tua comparsa! »

« Fammi indovinare, anche tu vuoi sapere perché sono diventato adulto! »

Verde non rispose, poi, improvvisamente scoppiò a ridere. Era una risata fredda, che i ripetitori nascosti chissà dove facevano suonare ancora più metallica aumentandomi i brividi. Non riuscivo a smettere di tremare.

« Sei il solito egocentrico, Reborn! Le mie spie di ieri mi hanno riferito del malfunzionamento del bazooka della famiglia Bovino e non sono interessato a un rimedio temporaneo e casuale dalla maledizione degli Arcobaleno! No, ti aspettavo per un motivo molto più semplice: se tu sei qui, non c’è nessuno a proteggere il Decimo dei Vongola… e per me sarà tutto molto più facile! »

Anche Lal si alzò in piedi:« Vuoi ancora ucciderlo? »

« No, ci ho ripensato: prima lo catturerò, lo analizzerò per capire il segreto dell’iper-intuizione e a quel punto… bè, diventerà inutile! Perché tenerlo? Sempre che ne rimanga qualcosa dopo tutti i test… »

Io non avevo smesso di tremare fino ad allora, ma fu in quel momento che mi accorsi che anche il mio padrone tremava. Di rabbia, però.

Approfittando delle gambe lunghe, scavalcò il tavolo e imboccò la porta:« Maledetto idiota! Mentre parla con noi sta già tenendo sotto tiro ImbranaTsuna! »

Tutti ci vennero dietro, mentre sentivo il respiro di Reborn farsi affannoso nel disperato tentativo di raggiungere la parte opposta del parco, dove sapevamo che Tsuna aveva un appuntamento.

Saremmo arrivati in tempo?


	4. Corsa contro il tempo... e il destino!

**Corsa contro il tempo… e il destino!**

Reborn correva veloce per le vie del parco, non preoccupandosi della gente che lo guardava incuriosita, più che altro per il codazzo di bambini che lo seguiva correndo (tranne Mammon, che svolazzava a mezz’aria… la solita esibizionista!). Stava sfruttando tutte le potenzialità del suo ritrovato corpo adulto per correre dal suo allievo, da bravo tutor. Andava così veloce che dovetti aggrapparmi con tutte le mie forse alla visiera del cappello per non cadere. Il massimo che riuscì a fare fu voltarmi per notare che avevamo distanziato gli altri di un bel po’, compresa Luce che, benché avesse le gambe lunghe almeno quanto il mio padrone, non aveva la sua prestanza fisica e non riusciva a stargli dietro.

Dall’altra parte del parco, ignaro di tutto, Tsuna stava per avere un appuntamento con la sua amata Kyoko-chan. Bè, almeno così la vedeva lui. In realtà doveva semplicemente prendere le fotocopie degli appunti dei giorni in cui era stato assente per gli allenamenti contro i Varia, ma vaglielo a far capire a quel poveraccio! Era troppo, troppo eccitato dalla possibilità di incontrare la sua amata senza nessuno fra i piedi.

Nessuno, a parte un Arcobaleno con intenzioni poco amichevoli nei suoi confronti!

Kyoko, da brava donna che si rispetti, era in ritardo, e questo non faceva che aumentare l’agitazione di Tsuna e, di riflesso, quella del mio padrone. Conosceva il suo allievo e tutte le persone che lo circondavano talmente bene che sembrava quasi che potesse leggere loro nel pensiero e prevederne i comportamenti. Non chiedetemi come, ma lui sapeva tutto: sapeva dell’ansia di Tsuna e persino del ritardo di Kyoko.

E accelerò ancora il passo.

Finalmente Tsuna entrò nel nostro campo visivo. Solo il laghetto artificiale ci separava da lui, ma purtroppo ci dava le spalle e non poteva vederci. Era già a portata di voce, ma mi resi conto che il mio padrone non aveva abbastanza fiato per poter gridare. Una volta in più maledissi il fatto di essere solo un piccolo, _muto_ camaleonte!

Sentii Reborn borbottare senza fiato qualcosa come “Se si agita rischia di non accorgersi di lui!”.

Ma, una volta tanto, aveva sottovalutato il suo allievo.

Il ragazzo, in preda alla peggiore delle ansie, continuava a saltellare sul posto, incapace di stare fermo.

Eppure improvvisamente si immobilizzò.

Fu talmente imprevisto che anche Reborn si bloccò di scatto, al punto che rimpiansi la mancanza di cinture di sicurezza.

Tsuna fece un passo laterale a sinistra, apparentemente senza motivo. Ci voleva un occhio di lince (ma basta anche uno di camaleonte, se vi fidate!) per vedere una freccia che mancava la sua testa di pochissimi centimetri.

« Ma cosa… »

Reborn tirò un sospiro di sollievo e io con lui. Ringraziai il sangue dei Vongola, che arrivava là dove lo sguardo del mio padrone non poteva!

Reborn riuscì a recuperare abbastanza fiato per urlare:« Giù la testa, ImbranaTsuna! Sei sotto attacco! »

Il ragazzo gridò con voce stridula:« Cosa? E perché? I Varia? »

« Peggio! È Verde! »

« Eh? »

Finalmente riuscimmo ad arrivare affianco del ragazzo e Reborn riuscì a farsi sentire senza usare tutto il poco fiato che gli era rimasto:« Quello che ieri ha cercato di ucciderti! Ti ricordi? Quello da cui ti ha salvato Gokudera! »

« Ancora lui? »

« Già! Io non sono riuscito ad arrivare in tempo per aiutarti! Sei stato bravo prima! »

Tsuna lo guardò di storto:« A fare cosa? »

Reborn si bloccò. Tsuna aveva fatto di nuovo tutto inconsciamente. Meglio non approfondire la questione, dopotutto Verde era ancora nei paraggi e non aveva certo intenzione di mollare.

Il mio padrone iniziò a guardarsi intorno alla ricerca del possibile nascondiglio dell’Arcobaleno ribelle, senza però apparente risultato.

« Diavolo, se si è nascosto fra le foglie degli alberi sono troppo alto per individuarlo… ma dove cavolo… »

« ATTENTO, REBORN!!! »

Uno spintone ci buttò a terra. Fu talmente violento che non riuscì a tenermi abbastanza forte alla fodera del cappello e caddi.

Reborn alzò la testa e vide un’altra freccia conficcata in un tronco d’albero alla sue spalle. Se Tsuna non lo avesse spinto si sarebbe ritrovato con un bel buco in fronte!

« Tutto bene, Reborn? »

Il mio padrone lo guardò come se non lo avesse mai visto prima d’ora. Cosa stava succedendo? Da quando era ImbranaTsuna a salvare _lui ?_

Reborn si riprese subito e urlò al vento:« VERDE!!! Da quando osi tentare di colpire anche me? »

Una voce metallica rispose:« Da quando ti metti in mezzo ai miei piani, Reborn! »

Né io né il mio padrone eravamo in grado di capire da dove provenisse la voce con esattezza, visto che eravamo circondati da mini-autoparlanti, ma Tsuna si voltò in una direzione precisa e, senza alcuna esitazione né ordine, mi trasformai in pistola permettendo a Reborn di sparare.

Verde cascò dall’albero e iniziò a scappare a bordo di uno di quei suoi strani aggeggi. Il mio padrone e Tsuna gli corsero dietro, ma vennero raggiunti a breve da tutti gli altri Arcobaleno.

Tsuna escamò:« Ma cosa… Colonnello! E tutti questi altri bambini da dove spuntano? E la signorina chi… »

« Ne parliamo dopo, _ehi!_ Ora dobbiamo raggiungere quello schifoso di Verde, _ehi!_ »

« Ma… Kyoko-chan mi starà aspettando! »

Reborn rispose:« Poche storie, Tsuna! Se non lo fermiamo, rischia di farsi male pure lei, e questo non lo vuoi, vero? »

Punto sul vivo, il ragazzo non rispose e continuò a correre. Nel nostro folle inseguimento eravamo ormai usciti dal parco, ma ci eravamo sempre più avvicinati al nostro obiettivo. Verde ormai era in mano nostra.

Sorprendendo tutti, l’Arcobaleno si buttò nel fiume che attraversava Namimori. Il robottino sul quale era salito divenne una piccola imbarcazione permettendo allo scienziato di starsene tranquillo all’asciutto. Senza alcuna esitazione, Reborn si buttò in acqua per prenderlo. Quelle acque, che sarebbero state proibitive per un bambino, gli arrivavano ora alla vita.

« Arrenditi, Verde, è finita! »

Il bambino rispose con un ghigno:« Per te! »

BIP!

Verde premette un bottone nascosto nella manica e sentimmo alle nostre spalle un’esplosione. La diga a monte di Namimori era andata distrutta e l’acqua del fiume iniziò velocemente a salire e a diventare più impetuosa, _troppo_ impetuosa…

Impassibile, l’Arcobaleno trasformò nuovamente il suo robottino in un piccolo elicottero e di alzò in volo. Da lì, riprese la balestra con puntamento automatico di sua invenzione e cercò di colpire nuovamente Tsuna.

La sua arma venne distrutta nel giro di un secondo da un triplo colpo di pistola, uno sparato da noi, gli altri da Colonnello e Lal, e finalmente Verde si arrese e se andò. Ma per noi i guai erano appena cominciati.

Mentre eravamo impegnati a sparare, l’acqua del fiume si era alzata ancora e ormai ci stava trascinando a valle. Riuscii faticosamente a ritornare nella mia forma originaria e a saltare sul cappello, ma lì dovetti tenermi veramente forte per non cascare in acqua. I camaleonti non sanno nuotare e i salti che stavamo facendo in quel fiume non avevano nulla da invidiare a un ottovolante!

Lo scorrere dell’acqua era assordante e si univa in un rumore indistinto alle voci che ci chiamavano dalla riva. Iniziavo ad avere la nausea a forza di andare su e giù, e continuavo a pensare a un modo per allontanarci da quell’inferno d’acqua e fango. Sapevo che il mio padrone stava facendo lo stesso e pregai che uno dei due avesse l’illuminazione.

Con un enorme sforzo, Reborn riuscì ad aggrapparsi a un masso abbastanza grande da poterci salire sopra e ci salì usando tutte le sue forze.

Appena fummo al sicuro, lo guardai in volto. Non lo avevo mai visto così stanco, col volto pallido e tirato. Ansimava profondamente, distrutto dallo sforzo di doversi tirare su da quell’acqua impetuosa con gli abiti intrisi d’acqua e fango, senza contare che fino a poco prima non aveva fatto altro che correre!

« Non… non ti preoccupare, Leon! Sto… sto benissimo! Mai stato meglio in vita mia! »

Se, a chi voleva darla a bere? Non capii se cercava di tranquillizzarmi o se voleva ironizzare.

« Reborn!!! »

Ci voltammo. Gli altri sulla riva ci chiamavano e cercavano di attirare la nostra attenzione.

Lal gridò:« Dovete allontanarvi subito da lì! L’acqua continua a salire, tra poco anche quel masso sarà sommerso! »

« E come? »

Già, il problema non era di facile soluzione. Eravamo in mezzo al fiume, troppo lontani dalla riva per farci trainare, mentre la violenza acqua non permetteva al mio padrone di nuotare per metterci in salvo. Eravamo in trappola.

Colonnello gridò:« Tranquillo! Mando il mio falco a prenderti! »

« Sciocco! Sono troppo pesante per il tuo falchetto! Se fossi piccolo sarebbe tutta una altra storia, ma ora… »

Cosa? Impossibile! Adulto o bambino non cambiava nulla, come sempre avrei portato io in salvo il mio padrone!

Salii sulla sua mano, mi trasformai in un palloncino e iniziai a tirare con tutte le mie forze, ma i suoi piedi non si alzarono neanche di un millimetro. Allora mi trasformai alternativamente in tutte le forme che mi vennero in mente che fossero in grado di volare, ma sempre con lo stesso risultato. Sembrava quasi che avesse i piedi incollati a quella roccia! Ma non avevo alcuna intenzione di mollare.

« Leon… smettila, non vedi che è inutile? »

Mi bloccai. Impiegai alcuni secondi a rendermi conto della verità di quelle parole e solo allora mi decisi a tornare nella mia forma originale.

« Perché non raggiungi gli altri? Tu puoi andare senza alcun problema! Non mi offendo, sai? »

Scossi la testa, attorcigliai la coda attorno al suo polso e mi strinsi attorno alle sue dita. Non m’importava nulla: dovunque sarebbe andato, qualunque cosa gli fosse successa, io non avrei _mai_ lasciato il mio padrone!

Reborn sorrise:« Allora grazie, piccolo Leon! Sai, devo proprio dirti una cosa… »

Il suo sguardo si soffermò alle persone che si affaccendavano sulla riva: Tsuna, Skull, Fong, Lal e Colonnello si stavano spogliando e cercavano di formare una corda legando insieme i loro abiti. Mi resi conto anch’io che l’impresa era vana.

« … ho sempre pensato che tornare adulto mi avrebbe reso più forte, e invece… invece sono più debole di prima, Leon! È imbarazzante! »

Non capivo. Di cosa stava parlando?

« Ho sempre agito da solo, Leon, qualsiasi cosa avessi bisogno… certo, se qualcuno si offriva di darmi una mano non rifiutavo mai l’aiuto, ma me la sono sempre cavata egregiamente da solo! Invece da quando sono tornato adulto… se Bianchi non mi avesse cucito la divisa della scuola di Tsuna, non avrei mai potuto controllarlo! E ImbranaTsuna, che mi salva la vita? È assurdo! Forse è colpa mia, mi sono montato troppo la testa… chissà, se prima non avessi voluto giocare con gli altri, se non avessi perso tempo a pavoneggiarmi con Lal, Skull e gli altri, chissà… forse non ci troveremmo così, Leon! »

Per una volta ringraziai di essere muto, perché non avrei proprio saputo cosa rispondergli.

« Probabilmente non sono ancora pronto a tornare adulto, mio piccolo Leon! Sai che così mi sembri ancora più piccolo? E ancora più carino? Chissà se anche gli altri mi vedevano così, versione Arcobaleno… »

Sospirò profondamente:« Sei davvero sicuro di non voler andare, Leon? »

Scossi la testa e mi aggrappai con ancora più forza alla sua mano.

« Allora grazie per aver ascoltato il mio monologo, mio piccolo, inseparabile amico! Mi spiace solo di non aver completato l’allenamento di Tsuna, ma sono sicuro che Colonnello mi sostituirà egregiamente… »

Si voltò a vedere il suo allievo, preoccupatissimo e affaccendato nel tentativo di salvarlo, insieme ai suoi amici, Fong, Colonnello, Lal e, sì, anche quella stupidina di Skull… ma gli altri dov’erano?

Reborn sospirò, più profondamente di quanto mai avesse fatto prima:« Bene, Leon, è ora di affrontare il destino… »

Il mio padrone chiuse gli occhi e lo stesso feci anch’io. Eravamo pronti a tutto.

Il rumore dell’acqua sovrastava qualunque voce e qualunque pensiero.

Era la fine delle nostre avventure.

Improvvisamente Reborn iniziò ad agitarsi. Urlò qualcosa, ma lo scroscio del fiume era troppo forte e non capii nulla.

E arrivò l’onda.

« R…Reborn… REBORN!!! REBORN!!! REBORN!!! »

« Fermati, fermati, _ehi!_ È inutile! Non vedi? È troppo tardi… _ehi!_ »

« Non-non c’è più! è sparito nel nulla… e non ho potuto aiutarlo, dopo tutto quello che lui ha fatto per me… d’accordo, a volte usava dei metodi assurdi, ma… ma… »

Tsuna cadde in ginocchio, balbettando frasi scomposte, e anche gli altri, benchè facessero i duri, erano sconvolti almeno quanto lui. Possibile che…

« E piantala di piangere come una femminuccia, ImbranaTsuna! »

Una spinta buttò a terra il Decimo boss dei Vongola, ma il ragazzo non sembrò minimamente preoccupato della botta, quanto della vocina acuta che lo aveva fatto trasalire.

Tsuna si voltò e sia io che il mio padrone sorridemmo.

« REBORN!!! »

« Reborn! »

« Ce l’hai fatta, _ehi!_ »

« Fiuuu, il destino ha deciso che tu debba continuare la tua strada, Reborn… »

« Ma come, sei ancora vivo? Per una volta che speravo di non averti più fra i piedi… »

Sorrisi ancora di più. Si vedeva lontano un miglio che Skull stava mentendo.

Lal esclamò:« Ma come hai fatto? »

Reborn mi prese sulla mano:« Un po’ di fortuna, una magia o… chissà! Certo è che senza la prontezza di riflessi di Leon sarei stato spacciato! »

Il mio padrone, anzi, il mio _padroncino_ era tornato! All’ultimo secondo l’effetto del bazooka di Lambo era scaduto e Reborn era tornato bambino, giusto in tempo perché io potessi portarlo via dal fiume.

« Grazie, Leon, ti devo la vita! »

Di nulla, mio _piccolo padroncino!_ Ditemi quello che volete, ma io lo preferivo così!

« Kyoko-chan! Mi starà aspettando da mezz’ora, poverina! »

Luce si avvicinò di soppiatto al ragazzo, facendogli prendere un infarto:« Tranquillo, ci abbiamo pensato io e Mammon! Grazie alle sue illusioni ho potuto sostituirmi a te… ecco i tuoi appunti! »

Tsuna sembrava poco entusiasta:dopotutto aveva perso un’occasione per stare da solo con la sua Kyoko-chan!

« Grazie… ma lei chi… »

Il Decimo boss dei Vongola cadde a terra. Dietro di lui Viper sogghignava:« È meglio che tu non sappia ancora di noi, ragazzino! Avrai ancora occasione di conoscerci meglio più avanti… ma sappi che per questo dovrai pagarmi profumatamente, Luce! »

« Lasciami il tempo di tornare in albergo e prendere il libretto degli assegni! Comunque stai tranquillo, Reborn: ho chiesto a Mammon di cancellare solo i ricordi che riguardano gli altri membri degli Arcobaleno oltre a te, Colonnello e naturalmente Verde… e comunque, è bello ritrovarti! »

« Anche per me… Io non ti devo nulla, vero? »

Mammon sparì nell’aria:« Per ora… a presto, Vongola! »

Il mio padrone sospirò, si prese Tsuna sulle spalle e se lo portò a casa, rifiutando tutti gli aiuti che gli vennero offerti. Dopotutto era il _suo_ allievo!

Tsuna si svegliò nel suo letto, agitatissimo, ancora convinto che Reborn fosse stato inghiottito dal fiume. Tuttavia il leggero russare del mio padroncino sulla sua piccola amaca lo rassicurò. Non so esattamente quali ricordi abbia di quella giornata, visto che con tutti gli avvenimenti successivi riguardanti i Varia non affrontammo più il discorso, ma so che il mio padroncino ci ripensò spesso.

Ancora mi chiedo se sia stato davvero il caso, una fortuna sfacciata o il fatto che Reborn avesse espresso quel desiderio per la prima volta a farlo tornare bambino. Vorrei poterne parlare, ma per una volta non mi dispero perché sono solo un piccolo, muto camaleonte. Dopotutto non ha importanza. _Lui_ è qui, e io lo seguirò ovunque andrà, perché le nostre avventure non sono che all’inizio.

Poco ma sicuro!


End file.
